ID Cards
ID cards are a collectable item in Dead Island. Locations * * * * * * *ID Card #007 - Inside bunker where you escort Nikolai. * * * * * * * * *ID Card #016 - On the workshop's roof near the northern coast; the roof has a zombie up there. *ID Card #017 - Inside the workshop near the northern coast, on the table. *ID Card #018 - Inside open luggage outside hotel main entrance area. *ID Card #019 - Inside bar storage room of the poolside bar, need key by dead bartender on bar. *ID Card #020 - Southeast below ground bathroom near the largest pool. *ID Card #021 - Hotel Bungalow #15, where Annes teddy bear is found. *ID Card #022 - Hotel Bungalow #14, need key from ground near the hotels front door *ID Card #023 - *ID Card #024 - Roof of the Tunnel Gas Station shop (the side overlooking the gas pumps); the roof has 2 zombies up there, a Thug and a Walker. (Complete the Waterdance quest to get to the roof.) *ID Card #025 - *ID Card #026 - *ID Card #027 - Inside the hotel, in the kitchens meat locker *ID Card #028 - Inside the hotel, in hallway right after you jump down on the elevator. *ID Card #029 - Inside the hotel, on a shelf just after the showers. *ID Card #030 - Inside the hotel, on a couch just inside the lobby area you first enter. *ID Card #031 - *ID Card #032 - *ID Card #033 - *ID Card #034 - *ID Card #035 - *ID Card #036 - *ID Card #037 - *ID Card #038 - Moresby, inside shop where picture of Jacks Daughter is found. *ID Card #039 - Moresby, on table near hydrant #1 that you close. *ID Card #040 - *ID Card #041 - In Sergei's shop. *ID Card #042 - *ID Card #043 - *ID Card #044 - *ID Card #045 - *ID Card #046 - *ID Card #047 - *ID Card #048 - *ID Card #049 - *ID Card #050 - *ID Card #051 - *ID Card #052 - *ID Card #053 - *ID Card #054 - *ID Card #055 - *ID Card #056 - *ID Card #057 - Police Station, in a cubicle in the large room before you rescue Jin. *ID Card #058 - *ID Card #059 - *ID Card #060 - *ID Card #061 - *ID Card #062 - *ID Card #063 - In Mowen's shack near the table. *ID Card #064 - In the Vargass' hideout in the jungle. (Death Wish sidequest) *ID Card #065 - *ID Card #066 - Inside the shack on the pier near the jungle village. Look for it on the table by the bed. *ID Card #067 - *ID Card #068 - Inside Carter's (guy giving you Death Wish sidequest) shack. *ID Card #069 - Inside Jason's shack in the jungle, due south from the northern camp. *ID Card #070 - *ID Card #071 - *ID Card #072 - *ID Card #073 - *ID Card #074 - *ID Card #075 - *ID Card #076 - *ID Card #077 - *ID Card #078 - *ID Card #079 - *ID Card #080 - *ID Card #081 - *ID Card #082 - *ID Card #083 - *ID Card #084 - When you walk out of the lab, in front of the green car, theres a dead body, next to that body is the ID. *ID Card #085 - On the road to the lab in a crashed car. *ID Card #086 - *ID Card #087 - *ID Card #088 - *ID Card #089 - *ID Card #090 - *ID Card #091 - *ID Card #092 - *ID Card #093 - *ID Card #094 - *ID Card #095 - *ID Card #096 - *ID Card #097 - *ID Card #098 - *ID Card #099 - *ID Card #100 - Category:Miscellaneous Item Category:Article stubs Category:ID Card Category:guides Category:gameplay